Shut me up
by ibleedneon
Summary: All Veronica every wanted was to forget her past with Ryan Ross, but will she succeed?
1. Shut me up

**Heres a new story, I wrote it on my ipod so the format is really weird. By the way I have gotten a lot of reviews telling me that my grammar needs work, but quite honestly I suck at grammar. So if anyone would like to read and edit my writing before I post it just let me know by either emailing me or leave me a review. Anyways hope you enjoy it**

" So Ryan and Annie are engaged how do you feel about that?" the

reporter asked. How did I feel about that? I felt anger, jealousy,

pain and hate. I felt such a big hatred towards Annie i can't even

describe it. I was once in Annie's spot. That was until the incident

happened.

I then realized that I was being interviewed and I snapped back into

reality.

" I just hope their happy together." I replied. I didn't bother to

smile as I spoke. It would only be a lie. The reporter gave me a fake

smile and nodded her head as she understood what I was talking about.

The truth was that she didn't. No one did. No one but me.

At the end she shook my hand and smiled and then released me. I walked

out of the studio into a fog. I was in LA for the interview. It was

for MTV so they flew me down here from Vegas. I got into my car and

drove into the direction of one my best friends house. Gerard. Gerard

Way will forever be my bestie. He was there when I met Ryan and when I

was betrayed by Ryan. I parked outside his and Frank's apartment and

sat in the car.

Flash back.

" Ryan?" I shouted to see if he was in.

I heard noises coming from upstairs so I followed them. They led me to

our bedroom. I opened the door and immediately wished I hadn't. Ryan

and Annie were in bed naked. I gasped and saw the horrified look on

Ryan's face.

" Veronica! Wait. " was all I heard before I ran out of the room.

End of flash back.

I realized that I was crying and that my make up was dripping. I

quickly fixed my self up and got out of the car. I rushed to the door

of my friend and knocked. I waited quietly for a few minutes and the

the door swung open. Frank was standing the with out a shirt.

" Uh frank am I interrupting something?". I asked not really wanting

the answer.

" Yes. " he said.

" No. " Gerard shouted from the kitchen. " He was getting changed. "

he explained.

" if you say so. " I said smirking as I walked into their home.

" So what brings you here?" Gerard asked.

" Have you seen MTV?" I asked.

" No but I'll turn it on. " Frank said as he got near the TV. He

flipped through the channels until he found the channel.

" breaking new Ryan ross and Annie Williams are engaged. Recourses say

that Ryan..." Gerard dropped the cup he was washing and I heard the

sound of glass breaking.

" Oh sugar I am so sorry! Screw them!" Gerard yelled. He quickly ran

over to me and hugged me.

" You know what's worse? My boss offered me a job to write an article

on their wedding! I have to interview them through out the planning.

" I yelled.

" He didn't! You don't have to accept the offer do you?" Frank asked.

" I do. It's a big offer. I will be able to be promoted and they will

pay me so much money. You know I need it for my sister. " I sighed.

The thought that I had to made me mad. But I needed the money for my

sister's treatment. A year ago she was diagnosed with cancer and my

parents can't offord it so I pay for her treatment.

" I can give you what ever money you need." Gerard offered. I shook my

head.

" I can't just take your money. I would feel bad. " I explained. I

didn't like when I had to borrow money.

" Well what ever you do we'll be here for you. " Gerard said as he

pulled me into a hug.

Monday morning. The beginning of my worst day ever. As much a I didn't

want to get out of bed I pulled my self into the bath room and got

changed. I got into my car and drove off into the destination of my

death.

I parked into the oh so familiar drive way. And got out of my car. I

stared at the building and sighed heavily. I couldn't believe that I

had once call this home.

I dragged myself to the door and Rand the door bell. There was a lot

of shuffling on the other side of wooden door. Suddenly the door flung

open and before me stood the one person that I had once called the

love of my life.

" Hello Veronica. " He greeted me.

" Hello Ryan."

**I think this is the part where you review ;)**


	2. Zero percent

" Well I'm not getting any younger so lets get this thing over." I said as I pushed past him and into the house. So many memories flooded back as I walked down the corridor and past the room that used to be mine. I sighed trying my hardest to push those images out of my head. I sat down on the couch that I had chosen out when we first moved in here.

" So how have you been?" Ryan asked as he sat down in front of me. I scoffed before answering.

" How do you think I've been? I'm great, you know considering the fact that I have to interview my ex- boyfriend who cheated on me on our anniversary and is now getting married with that whore. But you know I'm great besides that I'm just dandy." I said sarcastically as I took out my note pad and paper.

" I'm sorry Veronica." Ryan answered causing me to roll my eyes.

" What ever Ryan, where is she anyways?" I asked trying to make this go as fast as possible.

" Annie will be home any minute." He replied. We waited for three whole minutes before we heard the front door open.

" Babe I'm home!" She yelled. Ryan stood up and told her we were in the living room. She came over and gave Ryan a quick kiss and then looked over to where I was standing. " Oh, hi! I didn't know that you were going to be our interviewer." She said with a fake smile.

" Yeah, yeah, let's get this thing over and done with Annie." I said irritated by her presences. We all sat down and I began to ask questions about the engagement and the wedding.

" So Ryan how did you pop the question." I said trying to hide how pissed I am. I saw Ryan shuffle around a little before amswering.

" Well I took her to a fancy resturant down town and.." I began to space out.

Flash back

" Ryan when can I take the blind fold off?" I asked giggling.

" Soon we are almost there." He said as he continued to lead me. It was another five minutes before we finally stopped walking. He pulled off the blind fold and allowed me to see. I was standing up on a hill, there was a table in the middle with candle, and a great view of Vegas. This had been where we had shared our first kiss. I smile and turned to face him.

" Ryan this is beautiful!" I shouted. He smiled and took both of my hands.

" Veronica you have made me the happiest man on earth these past three years and I want to live with you forever." He got down on one knee and took out a small blue box. " Veronica will you marry me?" He asked as I felt a tear escape my eye.

" Yes." I said quietly. He smiled and slipped the ring on my left.

End of flash back.

" Veronica are you paying attention?" Annie said as she snapped her finger in front of my face.

" Yes." I said as I snapped back to reality. " I think this enough for today, I have to go." I got up and ran out of the home that I use to call mine. I got into my car drove over to the only person that I trust. Brendon. Brendon was like my brother, we have been friends since I was four and he was five. He first introduced me to Ryan when I was in my junior year and from there on Ryan and I were inseparable. I quickly got out of my car and ran up to his door. I knocked once and waited for the door to open.

" Hey Veronica, what are you doing here?" He asked as he moved to the side so I could enter his house. I walked in and made myself at home. I walked over to the fridge and took out a soda.

" I don't think I can do this Brendon!" I said as I sat down on the couch.

" Do what?" He asked curiously, walking over to where I was and taking a seat next to me.

" The interview with Ryan and the slut. It just brings back way too many memories. I went over today and it all of my strength to not throw my self on top of annie and beat her ass to the ground. And the worst part is that I think... I think that I might still love Ryan." I said the last part as quite as possible. Brendon rolled his eyes and sighed.

" Why do you still love him? He's not worth you Veronica! Why can't you love someone better?" Brendon yelled as he stood up.

" Oh yeah? Like who?" I challenged. He breathed deeply for a minute before sitting back down.

" Someone like me. Can't you see how I feel? I've loved you since I was five!" He shouted at me. I sat there with my mouth hung wide open. I was speechless.

" W-what?" I stuttered, but before I had the chance to talk again, Brendon's lips came crashing down on to mine. I was shocked to say the least. It took me a minute, but I soon kissed him back. It was a sweet and caring kiss, but then pulled back realizing what had just happened.

" Brendon we can't, I don't want to do something I will regret. I have to go." And then once again I ran away. My life was a total mess.


	3. Do you know what I'm seeing?

I had no idea what had just happened. One minute I'm in my ex-boyfriend's house and then my best friend is kissing me. And what throws me off even more is the fact that I kissed Brendon back. Did I feel the same way as he did? I didn't want him to just be rebound. Truth was that I still loved Ryan, and now I suddenly have feelings for Brendon? How did my life get so complicated?

I walked into my apartment alone and very much confused. I sat down on my couch and decided that it would be best if I talk about what was going on with my sister, Alex. I dialed her number and on the third ring she picked up.

" Hello?" I heard her voice on the other line.

" Alex I need major help!" I anxiously said.

" We all know that Veronica. " She joked.

" I'm serious! You will never guess how fucked up my life is right. " I whined.

" Your life is always fucked up. Wait did Ryan do anything?" She questioned.

" No, Brendon kissed me today. " I said quickly.

" Wait! Brendon, as in our Brendon? Brendon Boyd Urie?" She yelled.

" Yes fucking Brendon Urie. Do we know another Brendon?" I snapped.

" Oh god. What happened. "

" He said that he really likes me. No wait, I think he said that he loves me. " I explained.

" Holy shit. " She said quietly.

" Yup. What should I do?" I asked seeking answers.

" You should talk to him. Listen to him and DO NOT FREAK OUT ON HIM!" She screamed into the phone. " It takes a lot of balls to tell your best friend that you love them. " She warned me.

" Wait, did you know he liked me?" I asked. I heard her shuffle around and then it went silent.

" Um.. I have to um.. Go... My um.. Kitchen is on fire? Yeah my kitchen is on fire! Bye. " She said in a hurry before she hung up on me. Well so much for that.

Next Day

I decided to follow my sister's advise and go and talk to Brendon. I knocked on the door to his town house and waited patiently. The door opened and Brendon stood there shocked to see me.

" Hey.. Can we talk?" I said, more liked asked.

" I don't have a choice. " He said with out emotion and let me inside. I walked over and sat down on his couch.

" Look I came here to clear things up. " I began. " I'm really sorry that I ran out on you like that yesterday. I just had a lot on my mind and I didn't know how to handle it so I ran. I know it wasn't the right thing to do, I just needed time to think. " I said. He just sat there and nodded. " And the kiss. It was a great kiss, but I just have no idea what to think about it. Truth is that I think I have feelings for you, but I also still have feelings for Ryan. I don't want you to just be my rebound. I just need to know how you feel about this. " I finished and waited for a reply.

" Look all my life I have wanted to kiss you. When you were with Ryan I saw how happy you were and I wished that it was me who was making you happy. And then, when he cheated on you with Annie I wanted to kill him for hurting you. Can't you see Veronica? I would give anything to be with you, I would die for you. Please give me a chance, I promise I won't ever hurt you. Just one chance please?" He begged. He was so sweet and the fact that he had just poured his heart out to me made me feel like I should at least give him a chance.

" Brendon, I guess that I deserve to be happy too. I want to try things out and see how we work out. " I agreed with him and smiled. Without a warning his lips crashed onto mine, but this time I kissed him back without thinking about it twice. Maybe this could actually work out.


	4. Someone like you

Today was the day that Brendon would introduce me as his girl friend. It wasn't the fact that he was going to tell them that I was his girl friend, it was the fact that I knew Ryan is going to be there.

We were all going to go to a dinner as a celebration for Ryan and Annie's engagement and all of the guys were going to bring dates. Of course, Brendon had asked me to be his date at the fist chance that he got and I accepted only because I wanted to let Ryan know that I could be happy with someone else.

I had chosen a navy blue dress that I had gotten from Ryan as a Valentine present. It was from Hollister and fit perfectly with my body. I loved this dress and at the time I had loved it even more because Ryan had gotten it. I was now standing in front of the mirror starring at myself, making sure that everything look great before Brendon got here. The dress showed off my curves and showed off the little cleavage I had. I straighten my hair and added curls to it, my make up was a dark gold shade of eye shadow with eye liner and mascara.

My phone began to vibrate on my night stand and I assumed that it was Brendon. I grabbed my phone and just as I had thought it was him.

" Hey I'm here, wanna come down?" He joked.

" I don't know do I?" I teased.

" Well I better hope so or I'll look like an idiot when I show up without my girlfriend." I giggled.

"I'll be down in a minute. " I replied before hanging up. I quickly ran down to parking lot of my apartments. I saw Brendon's car and ran over to it.

" Hey babe." Brendon greeted me with a kiss.

" Hey beary."

" Ready to go? No pun intended. " He laughed at his joke.

" As ready as I'll ever be. " I answered as he began to drive into the direction of the restaurant where we were gonna eat.

" Hey guys!" Brendon greeted the guys. Ryan looked over at me in a puzzling way.

" Veronica what are you doing here?" Annie asked, but before I could respond Brendon stepped in.

" Veronica is my girlfriend. " Brendon stated as he pulled me close to him. Out of the corner of my I saw Ryan choke on his water.

" Your his girlfriend?" Ryan asked me.

" Well, we all have to move on don't we? Some quicker than others. A lot quicker." I spat. Everyone in the room felt the tension and they stayed quite.

As the night continued the tension in the room did NOT drop at all. I could see Ryan glaring at Brendon the entire time we were having dinner. I was actually surprised with his reaction I always knew that Ryan was the jealous type, but some how it still seemed to shock me. After a while I think Annie realized this as well and tried to get Ryan's attention, but he would just brush her off making her hatred towards me grow.

" So Brendon, when did you and Veronica start going out?" Annie asked.

" We've been going out for three weeks. Actually next week is our one month anniversary". He replied. I heard a gasp come from John as he held his hands up to his mouth to make a dramatic effect.

" You guys have been going out for that long and you didn't tell Spencer OR me?" John acted offended.

" I'm sorry Johnny, will forgive me?" I asked while batting my eye lashes. He thought for a minute before pulling me into a big hug.

" Of course I do! " He yelled.

We all sat back down and talked amongst our selfs. I noticed that Ryan wasn't talking much. He was too busy glaring at Brendon.

" Ryan you seem a little quite. " Spencer said from across the table causing Ryan to look away from Brendon for the first time that night.

" What? Oh, yeah I guess I'm just a little tired. " He responded. 'A little tired' my ass, I knew exactly what was going on. He was jealous.

" Well, I propose a toast. To Annie, and Ryan I hope you guys will live to be happy together!" Spencer announced.

" To Annie and Ryan!" We all repeated and as we sipped our drink I couldn't help but notice the look on Ryan's face. He seemed so unhappy and for a split second I felt bad for him, but then I remembered everything he made me go through and the feeling disappeared.

*****Next day*****

I walked up to the front door of Ryan and Annie's house. I knocked on the door a patiently waited for someone to answer the door. Today I was going to interview only Annie, but to my surprise Ryan opened the door.

" Annie's not here yet, but come in. " He said as moved to allow me to enter the house and shut the door. I began to walk down the hall that leads to the kitchen , but before I could make it that far I felt Ryan pulled me back.

" Ryan what are you do-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence before Ryan's lips came crashing down onto mine. I was in so much shock that I didn't push him back. Instead I kissed him back, forgetting about the fact that I had Brendon, and that Ryan had Annie. As much as I wanted the kiss to continue I pulled away from him.

" Ryan I-I can't do this to Brendon. You had your chance with me and you blew it. " I stuttered.

" Veronica, give me another chance! I'll leave Annie, I'll stop the wedding, I'll do whatever it takes to be with you again. " He begged as he stepped closer. I shook my head and made my way towards the door.

" I'm sorry Ryan, but if you had said that two months ago I would have said yes with out thinking twice, but I'm with Brendon and I am going to stay faithful to him. Tell Annie to call me later. " I said before opening the door and leaving him standing at the door crying. This could only happen to me.


End file.
